


"Jean" means Trouble

by SnarkyBreeze



Series: Monthly Ficlets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze/pseuds/SnarkyBreeze
Summary: “Hey there, bud, I’m—”He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the boy waiting in his entryway, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot next to JJ’s parents, his hands thrust tensely into the pockets of his dark-washed jeans.“—Beks?”“Oh, have you two met?” Nathalie says with a smile.JJ’s insides turn to ice.Otabek glances up with an amused half-smile.  “Nice to see you again, Jean-Jacques.”





	"Jean" means Trouble

“JJ, come welcome our new guest!”

“Shit,” JJ mutters, arching his back into a lazy stretch on his couch as he jams the ‘start’ button on his game controller.  His avatar freezes mid-shot as he scrambles to his feet and starts tossing clothes into his hamper, a whirlwind tidying he should have started earlier but either forgot or didn’t care to.  It doesn’t matter.

His Mom and Pops have a ‘promising new skater’ coming to stay.

They do this every once in a while, looking for new talent to foster and promote.  JJ has shared his couch a few times since his parents started coaching skaters other than him.  It’s never for long; sometimes it’s just for a weekend, sometimes for a summer.  Either way, JJ doesn’t mind.  He loves meeting new people.

This guy is supposed to be an ‘all-summer’ type, coming for intensive training before he would return to his home rink.

“Jean-Jacques, get down here!”

His room is nowhere near presentable, but it will have to do.  He bounds down the stairs and puts on his most welcoming grin.  He is the king of charm; he could lay it on thick and have the guy moved upstairs in no time.  The faster he gets in, the faster Nathalie and Allain can get him out and into the rink, and the faster JJ can get back to enjoying his first week of summer vacation.

“Hey there, bud, I’m—”

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the boy waiting in his entryway, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot next to JJ’s parents, his hands thrust tensely into the pockets of his dark-washed jeans.

“—Beks?”

“Oh, have you two met?” Nathalie says with a smile.

JJ’s insides turn to ice.  

Otabek glances up with an amused half-smile.  “Nice to see you again, _Jean-Jacques.”_

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a year since JJ had last seen Otabek.

They met in Detroit, two hungry athletes looking for an extra edge in training that they weren’t getting at home.  Coach Celestino had put them up in a couple of singles in a block of dormitories reserved for summer training.  JJ had never seen the Kazakh skater before, but he was convinced not to let Otabek’s intense drive and unconventional dance style do a number on his nerves.

JJ was obviously the best at this training camp.  He was going to show everyone.

Except that Celestino never gave him the _chance._  Every cool, next-level idea that JJ brought to his sessions was expertly rejected by his coach, dismissed with excuses of ‘not our focus for today’ and ‘a little more advanced’ and ‘after the basics, Jean.’

 _Jean._  He hated that name.  It was only brought out at home when he was in trouble, and apparently, trouble followed him all the way to Detroit.  

So when JJ wound up with evening detail following _a minor outburst_ at practice that day—(Seriously, no quads?? What was this guy’s deal?)—he almost lost his shit at the soft, low _“Jean?”_ uttered just behind him.

He wheeled around, having finally had enough, ready to chew out anyone who underestimated him.

He only found Otabek standing in the entrance of the storage closet, his arms full of rolled-up yoga mats and foam blocks.

JJ laughed nervously.  “You—you scared me, buddy,” he said, trying to shake himself loose a bit.  “You on detail too?”

Otabek nodded curtly.  

Somehow, neither of them were performing up to Celestino’s standards.  They got stuck on detail kind of a lot.

It got to the point where JJ didn’t even dread it anymore.  He knew that, more likely than not, he’d be sharing his chores with Otabek.  They’d chat about music—or JJ would, at least.  Otabek really just shared his tastes by picking out playlists to supplement their work hour.  He’d mixed some of the songs himself, he’d admitted sheepishly.  JJ secretly loved that.  It was so cool, so _different._

JJ played music at home, well enough to front a band that was locally quite successful.  But he admittedly didn’t write his own music and he definitely didn’t have the kind of creativity to twist and morph someone else’s stuff into something new.  He was just a good performer.  Otabek seemed like so much more.

After a while they started to plan their hangouts around work detail, staying up and chatting at a local diner afterward or going back to one of their dorms to play video games.  JJ had fallen asleep on Otabek’s floor more than once, and he couldn’t say he minded waking up and trudging across the quad for dining hall brunch together as friends.

He and Otabek were friends.

He knew because he loved way he felt when Otabek was around, giddy and breathy and achingly smiley and… yeah.  Yeah, they were friends.

JJ assumed it must have been what compelled Otabek to brush his fingertips over JJ’s so cautiously when they were both fishing through games, looking for something to play.  It was definitely why that tiny, nearly-imperceptible touch sent shockwaves up his arm and lingered long after they’d parted.

Right?

And then… well, there were the times when Otabek wasn’t around, when JJ was pins and needles and touch-starved in his room, tossing and turning in his bed with this new, unfamiliar ache breaking him at the joints.  A desperate, inescapable heat kept him up at night, muffling his needy moans with his pillow as he fisted his cock under the sheets.  He couldn’t help but chase his daydreams of those fingertips trailing up his arms and playing down over his ribs, of Beks’ strong frame looming over his, pressing him back into the bed, grinding him boneless as his teeth tear into the sensitive spot just above JJ’s clavicle, sucking him red and raw beneath him.

Hah, like friends, eh?

JJ was becoming more of a wreck the longer he hung out with Otabek, actually.  What did they really do, anyway, besides run the gambit of torturous longing?  Working out, showering together, grabbing meals together, hanging in rooms that practically consisted of beds and nothing…

Dates and domesticism, that’s all that was, and JJ was forced to expose his wanting heart to it like it was nothing?

By the end of summer, he was high-strung and keyed up with hot, restless energy anytime Otabek was with him.  He ran his mouth like an idiot, big and brash and braggy like he always got when he was nervous.  If Beks cared, he never showed it, and JJ was so thankful for that.  He hated that side of him, but it pushed its way out anytime the stakes were high.

The stakes were definitely high when it came to Otabek.

It was stupid to feel so needy.  It wouldn’t be the end of the world if at the end of the summer, they parted ways before JJ had ever tasted that quiet mouth…

_“...Jean.”_

Every ounce of nerves in JJ was balled up into an anxious, impulsive, irrational mess when Otabek stepped into the rink shower their last week in Detroit.  He’d meant to shower quick and get out of there before they crossed paths, because after watching his friend move out on the ice any amount of proximity was going to be too much to handle.  But then he’d found himself trapped by the heat and the steam and the lingering memory of Otabek’s muscles tensing and flexing as he worked his triples.  His clothes were drenched in sweat and clinging to his form during floor exercises.  His shirt eventually cast aside when it became too much of a bother, his shorts sitting low on his hips as he stretched.

JJ had run the shower as hot as he could stand, as if he could wash away how badly he wanted, but Otabek was inescapable and unobtainable and so fucking hot.  He hadn’t been able to take it, he’d been too pent-up for too long, and by the time the other skater made it back into the locker room, JJ was already lost to his desire, holding himself up with a forearm braced against the shower wall, trying desperately to ease some of the demanding pressure that was building low in his abdomen.  He tried to stay quiet, but his slow, maddening strokes soon quickened, his breath falling out in long, shuddering sighs.

He should have heard.  Hell, he should have played it cool in any way, but he was way beyond cool at this point.  It wasn’t until Otabek walked in that he realized his heavy panting was echoing all throughout the showers.  

Oh god, this was a mistake.  Otabek didn’t say anything, towel still around his waist and mouth hanging open in silent shock.  He stood in the doorway to the showers and watched the shameless display JJ had made of himself—and in a public space, too.  That was it.  JJ felt his chest tighten as he squeezed his eyes shut.  Maybe, if he focused hard enough, he would disappear.  Maybe Otabek would leave.  Good thing it was the end of the summer, because he would sooner die than have to show his face again after—

Fingertips danced along JJ’s shoulder, down his side to his hip, where they pressed into his skin.  JJ’s entire right side lit up with sensational, burning attention.

“Didn’t you even think about being caught?”  Otabek’s voice dropped lower than even its usual baritone as he dragged his fingers back up along JJ’s ribs.  “You’re in enough trouble as it is.”

“Beks—hah, god—Beks, please…”

JJ turned to look, falling back against the wall with a thud as he caught sight of dark eyes eclipsed by black pupils, dark and deep but burning hot and intense with hunger.  His scent was magnified by the steam rising and swirling around them.  JJ’s consciousness flooded with musk, sweat, the last lingering hint of Otabek’s deodorant.  All these smells he somehow already knew as indicative of his friend, but they were made heady and heavy and all-encompassing by the heat in a way that drove JJ crazy.  He caught Otabek by the wrist and pulled him in, uncaring about the towel around his waist slowly getting drenched between them or the breathless gasp that Otabek pressed into his shoulder as their bodies met.  

JJ guided Otabek’s hand just under the curve of his ass and squeezed, craving the feeling, pushing his hips back with a little whine until Otabek took hold.  He watched Otabek’s jaw drop with a heavy sigh as he took another step in, his eyes turned down on JJ’s body in front of him, his nails digging into the meat of JJ’s ass.

“Someone could see,” Otabek whispered into JJ’s shoulder, steadying himself with his other hand on the wall.  He dragged his lips, open-mouthed with a dizzying hint of teeth, up the slope of JJ’s shoulder to his pulse point just as gravity took hold of the soaked towel and pulled it from between the two skaters’ hips.

“Lucky them,” JJ managed, the quavering of his voice just out of the realm of his control.

Otabek canted his hips forward with a hungry growl and bit down, drawing a yelp from JJ’s throat that he couldn’t have suppressed if he’d tried, the slip of skin on skin ecstatic and startling and more overwhelming than JJ could have bargained for.  JJ shuddered, thrusting greedily up into the soft and wet flesh between them, already too far gone to do anything but chase the feeling of Otabek’s cock growing harder against his.

Otabek must have read his mind, must have seen how wrecked he was with want already, because he pulled back, his eyes cautious and curious even as they raked down the expanse of JJ’s chest.  His voice ragged and breathy, he murmured, “Get down,” tugging on JJ’s ass cheek to reinforce his instruction.

JJ fell to his knees so quickly they hit the tile with an audible _crack,_ but he didn’t care.  Otabek was hung and half-hard in front of him, looking down with dark eyes blown wide, the hand that had just been groping JJ’s ass now wiping back the bangs that were plastered to his face.

“This ok?” Otabek whispered.  “Will you— _ah.”_

He didn’t have the chance to finish before JJ thrust his head forward to press his cheek into the jut of Otabek’s hip.  Coarse hair tickled his nose along with the sweet, overwhelming smell of his body post-workout.  He inhaled deeply, on fire with just how lost he could get in Otabek like this, and mouthed pathetically at the soft spot where strong, sturdy thigh met torso.  Otabek’s fingers curled around his hair and tugged his head back to look back up at cheeks burning red and eyes that were nothing but sweet heat.

JJ gripped Otabek’s thighs to stop himself from being liquefied by that stare.

“Jean, be good,” he admonished softly, guiding JJ with a firm hand to the head of his cock.  JJ let his mouth fall open, his tongue searching and swiping curiously along the smooth tip.  Salty precum mixed with the metallic taste of the shower water, and suddenly JJ was hungry for more.  He closed his lips around Otabek’s cock, slowly taking him in as far as he could go and savoring the feeling of being so full—almost uncomfortably so—before the streaming water became too much and he couldn’t breathe.  He pulled off with a _pop_ , gasping for air as an involuntary groan tore through Otabek’s chest.  “Yeah… yeah, you’re good…” he moaned.

JJ decided to test how forceful Otabek was willing to be with that hand tangled in his hair and dropped his hands, letting himself hang and teasing his fingertips along his own cock, which twitched and throbbed at every little involuntary noise the Kazakh skater made.  Otabek let out a soft groan of approval and bucked his hips forward in short, shaky jerks, pulling JJ into him.  JJ pressed his tongue flat against the underside of the shaft, savoring the sensation of Otabek sliding into him again and again.  

He took Otabek all the way down once more, a little too eager to bury his face again in that bush of black curls.  He could feel the press of Otabek’s cock against the back of his throat, a persistent pressure that threatened to wreck him at any second.  Otabek’s hand moved to the back of his neck, held him so he couldn’t pull back, and for a moment JJ panicked as he fought for breath against the intrusion, tears beading in the corners of his eyes.  He clawed pleadingly at Otabek’s hips, and just as a gag was building up in his throat, Otabek yanked him back.

Oxygen flooded his lungs with a rush of clarity as he collapsed against Otabek’s thigh, gazing up into smoldering eyes while he caught his breath.

“You ok?” Otabek murmured.

JJ nodded.  “Want you,” he whispered, nuzzling into his fellow skater’s leg.  “Wanna feel you.”

Otabek helped him to his feet, inching his way forward until he had JJ against the wall, and JJ let out a strangled squeak at the feeling of their cocks brushing together.  He had a couple inches on Otabek (height-wise, otherwise he couldn’t compare), and he absolutely _needed_ to chase that feeling, the mounting, shimmering _want_ , the gravity that brought their hips together.  So before Otabek could catch his lips—and _god,_ how he wanted that, wanted to taste the embers Otabek had been dragging along his neck and shoulders—JJ pushed off the wall and spun them around, pinning his rinkmate in his place instead.

Otabek gasped, a whisper of a sound that went straight to JJ’s cock.  The Canadian couldn’t stand it anymore; he needed everything about Otabek without a moment to spare.  He threw his head forward and crushed his lips against Otabek’s not caring about tongue or teeth or any of it.  He drew from those severe, silent lips in long, indulgent sips as he ground his hips desperately into Otabek’s, unable to suppress his impatient whining any longer.  

Otabek opened for him without hesitation, licking up into JJ’s mouth with relish as he took both their cocks in his hand and started stroking, his movements cautious and apprehensive first but quickening as JJ bucked up into his fist with a little, high-pitched moan.

Everything was pins and needles.  Everything was fireworks.  Everything was burning, maybe from the too-hot shower, maybe from the heat that radiated off of Otabek’s body in waves.  The combination was dizzying; JJ could barely process anything beyond Otabek’s tongue fucking up into his mouth as they rutted furiously and clumsily against one another in his hand.

He wanted to know what Otabek felt like inside him.  He was scared, particularly so because he was pretty sure that required lube and anything that required _anything_ would involve having to move from the spot.

Moving wasn’t happening anytime soon, judging but the way his thighs shook and his abs clenched and his eyes danced with stars that he couldn’t blink away.

“Beks, I’m— _shit_ —Beks, I’m—”

He could feel the curl of Otabek’s lips into a wicked grin as his grip tightened on both of their cocks, and it was all he could do to clutch the other skater’s shoulders, nails digging deep into beautiful, smooth skin, as he whited out and came with a whimper all over his stomach.

It didn’t take long for Otabek to follow, thrusting into JJ’s hip as he bit down hard on his shoulder, just above his new maple-leaf tattoo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you two know each other?” Nathalie askes with a delighted grin as she hangs Otabek’s leather jacket on the coat rack.  

JJ’s mouth goes dry.  “I… Um, we…”

“We got to know each other very well at Celestino’s conditioning camp last summer,” Otabek explains, his gaze unrelenting and positively daring.  “Right, Jean?”

JJ nods, trying (and failing) to hide his embarrassed sputtering behind a cough.  

“Show him where he’ll be sleeping, JJ, don’t be rude,” his mom chides with a little chuckle.

“Oh, uh… yeah,” JJ says.  “Wanna… wanna come up to my room?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like what you see, be sure to check out my other works: mainly Victuuri, ranging from epic action/angst to short, soft fluff, with all sorts of pining and AU and smut in between. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/snarkybreeze) and [Tumblr](http://kingfisherunion.tumblr.com) for regular updates and lots and lots of RTs.
> 
> Love you all! Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
